


Sensei's Lips Are Cherry Flavored

by Jeiidaan



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Kissing, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, who can study when there's kissing to be done??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeiidaan/pseuds/Jeiidaan
Summary: Renzou misses lip gloss. Not that kissing Yukio isn't fun, but Renzou really misses lip gloss.
Relationships: Okumura Yukio/Shima Renzou
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68





	Sensei's Lips Are Cherry Flavored

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rynoa29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynoa29/gifts).



Renzou turned the tube around between his fingers, inspecting the pinkish red liquid moving beneath the glass. Before he arrived at True Cross, he never thought he’d be anything but straight. Girls were cute. Girls smiling felt like Renzou had done something right. Their laughter was like a balm to his chest and made him feel appreciated. Most of all, kissing girls was the best. Their soft lips and gentle hands on his cheeks was a heavenly sensation he didn’t think he’d find anywhere else.

It’s why he was mostly surprised that he ended up so attracted to his young teacher. 

Yukio was an attractive looking guy, definitely. The shape of his face had distinct lines, a specific frame, that was only slightly marred by baby fat that had yet to leave his cheeks, though that only added to his charm. The moles on his face seemed almost like a guide. The spots under his eye felt like the perfect place for Renzou to place his lips. The spot under his mouth was a good place for his thumb to roam as he seduced his pretty Sensei. The green eyes behind his glasses were piercing, even when Yukio was shying away.

Ah, that was another thing Renzou loved. 

Yukio was usually so straight-laced, stern, and professionally pleasant. But there was a side of him that no one but Renzou could see. The shy and vulnerable Yukio. The Yukio that bared his teeth when he got a little too into it. 

It’s true that Yukio’s lips weren’t as soft as a girl’s and his hands had traces of callouses from the way he handled his guns. Renzou had given him a hand massage once in an attempt to get him to relax and found a thin, barely visible line that blended easily into the tone of his skin. A scar back when he was first learning how to use a gun? He knew Bon got a similar injury from his Dragoon classes when he was still learning the proper way to hold a pistol. When the slide had jutted forward over the barrel, it had sliced open a wound between his thumb and his finger because his grip had been too high. The pale scar Renzou found was too similar to that story for him to assume anything else. It was a little detail of Yukio that Renzou filed away with all the others.

Yukio wasn’t pretty like a girl, though there were so many other things that Renzou found himself enamored by. 

But… Renzou kinda missed lip gloss.

It was one of the good parts of kissing a girl. The taste of her lip gloss mingling in with their heated mouths made the experience so much better. Renzou often remembered girls by the flavor of their favorite lip gloss even after they were long gone. He wanted to know how sweet his Sensei would taste in comparison.

That cinched it for him. What was the worst that could happen? Yukio said no? Renzou knew very well that was not the worst thing that could happen when it came to Yukio, but he took the little tube of lip gloss up the counter along with the snacks he was buying. 

Renzou made a beeline for the old boys’ dorm where the Okumuras were staying. He was supposed to be heading back to his dorm, but honestly, when was he going to get another opportunity for this? Bon and Konekomaru would be too busy tutoring Rin and by the time they noticed Renzou wasn’t coming back, he was sure he’d already have a few kisses out of Yukio.

He was glad that the Okumuras didn’t really lock the doors that much except overnight. It allowed Renzou to simply push the doors open and head up the steps to the door he was now so familiar with. He knocked once on the bedroom door with little hesitation before pushing it open, finding the familiar sight of Yukio’s straight back at his desk as he graded papers.

“Nii-san, you’re back ear-” Yukio turned around but his voice died in his throat at the sight of him.

“Hey, Sensei~!” Renzou beamed and Yukio gave him a sour look. “Aw, come on, at least be happy to see me!” He stepped in and closed the door behind him, not needing any sort of invitation. He put the bag down on Yukio’s bed and slid up right behind him, wrapping his arms around the young teacher’s shoulders and leaning in to kiss the back of his ear. 

Yukio hurriedly turned over the stack of papers and set them to the side as his cheeks flushed.

“You’re supposed to be studying tonight, I thought,” Yukio’s voice came out slightly stilted.

_ But he’s not squirming away~ _ Renzou grinned and squeezed him a bit tighter. 

“Ah, I got bored. I wanted to see my cute Sensei again,” he whined and nuzzled his nose into Yukio’s hair. “I can’t be studyin’ so hard without some decent recharge time! I need Sensei’s affection to help soothe me!”

“You’re really laying it on thick today…” Yukio’s voice was thick with embarrassment and his face was fully red.

“It’s only because I wanna get the most out of ya tonight.” Renzou let Yukio go only to pull his chair back from the desk enough to get himself in front of Yukio. “This seat open?” 

Renzou sat himself right in Yukio’s lap and enjoyed the sight of him silently freaking out at the new position. Yukio’s hands were lifted up, staying away from Renzou as he leaned far back into the chair.

“Wh-What are you doing?” Yukio snapped, the flush in his face consistent and, if anything, growing darker.

“Sitting. C’mon, I got a favor to ask.” Renzou gently passed his thumb under Yukio’s bottom lip. His heart leapt as his teacher closed his eyes tightly, his head leaning back, but not turning away fully. It was the little things Renzou was learning about him. Yukio was always proper, so Renzou knew he had to break past this first little layer of ice before he got down to it.

“You’re asking me a favor in a… strange position, Shima-kun.” Yukio murmured tightly.

“Well, it’s only ‘cause I don’t want ya to run away.” Renzou leaned in unapologetically. He grinned as Yukio tensed in anticipation, but Renzou didn’t close the distance between them just yet. “I bought somethin’ for ya,” he said in a soft, quiet tone.

“Something…?” Yukio’s eyes opened hesitantly and Renzou allowed himself to enjoy the expression for a bit longer before he leaned back to grab the bag he’d dropped on the bed. 

“Yeah! I want ya to try somethin’ for me.” Renzou dug past the bags of chips and chocolates and pulled out the little tube that had settled at the bottom of the bag.

“What is…” Yukio furrowed his eyebrows and gave Renzou a dubious glare. “Why did you buy me lip gloss?”

“Becaauuuse,” Renzou whined, “I want ya to put it on!”

“Not a chance.”

“Senseeeiiii!” Renzou leaned in again. An impish satisfaction curled in his stomach as Yukio’s stern expression melted just a little with the closing distance. “Come on, it’ll just be once. I won’t ask ya to do it again if you don’t want to. I just really wanna kiss ya with this!”

“This isn’t something for me, then!” Yukio huffed. “You just bought something for yourself!”

“Semantics.” Renzou grinned. “C’mooooonnn! Please? Don’t make me beg, Sensei!”

“Beg,” Yukio replied ruthlessly.

“Sensei!!” Renzou pouted, wrapping his arms around Yukio’s neck and budging himself forward. Yukio’s icy layer melted a bit further. The stiff expression wasn’t quite as firm as Yukio usually had it. It encouraged Renzou immensely. There was absolutely a chance that Yukio would agree to it if he just pushed the right buttons.

“It’s just once!” Renzou returned to that argument, deciding to appeal to Yukio’s practical side this time. “No one’ll see but me, and if ya do it, I promise I won’t complain or ask for it again. I’ll be really happy.”

Renzou watched in slight fascination as Yukio’s expression quivered in consideration. He decided to drive one more nail into the coffin.

“Aaand~” he purred as he leaned in and kissed Yukio’s cheek. “I’ll owe ya.”

The flush on Yukio’s cheeks rose at the implications behind Renzou’s tone.

“... Fine… Just once.” 

Renzou beamed brightly and Yukio turned his head away, avoiding his adoring gaze. 

“Thank you, Sensei! Ya won’t regret it! I promise!” He put his hand on Yukio’s cheek and turned his face back. Even as his eyes avoided contact, Renzou still found an anticipation in them. “Now, open your mouth. Just a little! And keep it open, okay?”

Yukio slowly followed Renzou’s instructions, parting his lips a bit, but before Renzou could unscrew the lip gloss, he clapped his mouth shut again and turned his head away, embarrassment showing clearly on his red face.

“This is stupid…!” His tone was already too soft for the irritated voice he tried to portray.

“Sensei, come on,” Renzou cajoled further, gently moving Yukio’s face back. “You agreed!”

Yukio gave a dubious noise from his throat, his eyebrows scrunched together before he opened his mouth again exactly as requested. This time, his eyes closed firmly shut as if in trade.

Renzou smiled and quickly unscrewed the top before Yukio had a chance to reconsider. He made sure to liberally load up the applicator and gently took Yukio’s chin in his hand, holding the tube in his fingers to the side so he would be able to reapply easier. Carefully, he placed the soft applicator on Yukio’s lips and the first swipe was gorgeous.

Yukio’s lips were usually attractive. There was something about the normally tight, pursed lips loosening up under his touch that made Renzou’s heart flutter, but now they took the slightly pink tint of the gloss and shined in an almost obscene way. Renzou’s mouth hung slightly open, unconsciously mirroring Yukio’s, as he carefully spread the gloss over his lips, methodically covering every millimeter. 

Then, without giving Yukio a chance to pull back, Renzou placed a finger into his mouth.

“Pucker your lips and suck.” Renzou smiled as Yukio gave him a scandalized look. “Just do it.”

Yukio’s cheeks seemed stained red at this point as he did as he was told, lightly sucking on the finger in his mouth. Renzou pulled it out slowly with a soft pop and closed the lip gloss before cleaning off his finger. 

Finally, he leaned back to admire his handiwork.

“It… feels weird,” Yukio murmured. He rubbed his lips together as Renzou’s heart beat wildly in his chest. He found his eyes attracted to the way Yukio’s lips almost looked just a bit fuller. As the bottom lip was released from the pressure of the other, the neutral position looked even more amazing than if Yukio had had his mouth open. The pink lips against the flushed skin made him look so…

_ Hot… _ Renzou thought helplessly as he placed his hands on Yukio’s cheeks. Finally, his teacher’s eyes met his and he looked a little panicked, a little vulnerable. It made Renzou’s stomach jolt pleasantly.

“What…? Why are you looking at me like that?” Yukio muttered sharply.

“You’re dangerous, Sensei~” Renzou hummed as he leaned in closer. “I don’t know if my heart can handle ya lookin’ like this.”

Yukio’s initial noise of protest was drowned out and drawn into a soft whine as Renzou finally captured his lips. 

He really really missed lip gloss. 

Renzou was glad he’d chosen the cherry flavor. He never thought highly of the flavor, preferring to lean towards the strawberry types that Kaede-san and Hana-chan used. The berry flavor that Yuyu-chan often used was a nice difference too, but there was something about the cherry flavor that never sat right on his lips when he was kissing a girl. He figured that maybe it was just him, but as he had stood in the store, considering all the different types and flavors, he’d thought that Yukio definitely seemed like a cherry kind of guy.

It was small enough that sticking it in your mouth all at once was awfully tempting, but even then, you had to roll it around carefully in your mouth, delicately pulling the fruit from the hard seed found inside so you could truly enjoy the sweet flavor. 

Yes, Renzou wanted to oh so delicately devour Yukio. His Sensei’s lips were definitely cherry flavored. 

His tongue pushed forward between Yukio’s lips, letting the cherry gloss touch his taste buds as he moved into his teacher’s mouth. He could feel Yukio’s fingers trembling as he clung tightly to his shirt, pulling him closer. Renzou was more than happy to give him what he wanted. It took a few seconds, but Yukio’s tongue soon responded in kind. Finally, Renzou had melted past the icy layer as his teacher kissed him back with a reserved sort of hunger. Renzou knew if he went at it hard enough, that reservation would disappear too.

He pulled back slowly, and watched as Yukio’s eyes fluttered open. His gaze was slightly unfocused and he was breathing a little hard. The lip gloss was no longer impeccable. Renzou licked his lips and knew that some of it had rubbed off, but the pink tint still remained on Yukio’s lips. They still shined.

“You look good like this, Sensei,” Renzou whispered, his thumb moving under the line of his bottom lip, wiping away the gloss that had smeared past it and onto the skin.

“You’re… absolutely terrible…” Yukio murmured, but his voice had no bite. 

“I wanna mess ya up more.” Renzou’s hand moved through Yukio’s hair, undoing the careful way he’d brushed it. “Would it be too much if I asked Sensei to do more with that sexy mouth?”

“It would!” Yukio’s eyes snapped on him, his face returning to its full, deep red. “I-I have no idea when Nii-san is returning and you have  _ studying _ to do!”

“Ugh.” Renzou let his disappointment show clearly on his face. “You’re not acting cute.”

“I am not cute!” Yukio hissed.

_ I beg to differ. _ Renzou watched as the glossed lips pulled back in a sneer. He put a bit of pressure on his thumb, indulging himself in the sight of Yukio’s bottom lip being tugged down slightly by the pull of his skin. Renzou bit his lip, trying to hide his smirk. It hadn’t been hidden very well.

“Stop it!” Yukio huffed, grabbing Renzou’s hand but making no attempt to move it away. It was just Yukio’s proper persona coming out again, Renzou knew. 

“I won’t make ya.” He leaned in to kiss the corner of Yukio’s lips in such a tender manner that he could practically feel the ice melt a bit. “But since this is the only time you’re gonna wear lip gloss, I kinda wanna take every bit you can give me~♥”

Yukio murmured something so quiet that Renzou hadn’t been ready for it. He blinked and leaned in a little closer. “What?” he prompted.

“I said…” Yukio bit his lip and Renzou willed his heart to calm down at the sight. He wouldn’t be able to hear Yukio’s quiet voice with the loud pounding in his ears. “I said I don’t… mind wearing it again…”

“Wh— Really?!” Renzou’s eyes brightened. “Really, really?!”

“D-Don’t look so happy!” Yukio grumbled, the blush pretty on his cheeks. It was one of the best sights Renzou could ever witness. 

“Thank you, Sensei! You’re the best!” Renzou cheered as he quickly recaptured Yukio’s lips so he could get a second, more thorough taste of the cherry flavored kiss. 


End file.
